Circus Baby (FNAF Books)
Circus Baby is the secondary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. She is an alternate counterpart of Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and the mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza. Appearance Humanoid Circus Baby is described as "Elegant and feminine", her walk as "Gracefully, yet mechanically". Her split face is said to appear "Exquisitely sculpted" with "Rosy cheeks, enormous, round eyes" and "Long, black lashes". She has that red and white outfit with a short skirt; her hair is tied into two "Silky pigtails". Her overall appearance is dominated by "Sleek and controlled beauty". Baby is usually seen in a more humanoid form than her video game counterpart, with Jessica noting that Baby looks like a mannequin. However by retracting the needles on her body, Baby can alter her form to resemble her in-game appearance. Charlotte Charlotte is a teenage girl with pale skin, who wears white t-shirt, blue jeans pants and just like the original, she wears a olive green long sleeve jacket. She has brown smooth hair and brown eyes. The disguise, however, has slight differences. It also wears fitting dresses, combat boots, and heals, while Charlie wouldn’t wear these items. Animatronic Circus Baby's animatronic form is described as a gigantic, cartoonish child with slim red hair, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. She has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a garish pink nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Her pins are described as thin, sharp spines like porcupind's needles, each capped with red knob like a pinhead that sticking out of her face, her body, her arms and her legs. In this form, her stomach can split open at the middle and shotout an enormous mass of wires and pongs. Personality Despite her sweetness and kind personality as Charlotte, Circus Baby has a type of jealous/emotionless/sardonic personality, as she was jealous of Charlotte's robotic counterpart's life she lives, so Circus Baby tried to killed her. She is also described as someone who cares deeply for her father, she is also a germaphobe. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Novel Series The Twisted Ones As Charlie's friends mourn over her death, a Circus Baby disguise as Charlie drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn't speak until Arty met his gaze, "That's not Charlie." The Fourth Closet Appearing in Chapter 3, Circus Baby is helping the dying William test on New Freddy by rising the temperature, this was because William Afton wanted to keep rising the temperature. However, Circus Baby warned William Afton that, rising the temperature will destroy the endoskeletons, but only for Afton to respond to Circus Baby, "They will become more, just like you did.". Circus Baby later appears disguised as Charlotte Emily asking Jessica to help her get ready for her date with John, after having a talk about a few of her near-death experiences but not questioning about Jen. John and Jessica go to find whats at Silver Reef after Theodore keeps repeating the phrase "shining star. silver reef." They had found a house and it turns out Aunt Jen (Aka Jenny) had been living there the whole time. They try talking but there is a knock on the door before they get any real answers. They are told to go and hide while she opens the door. Aunt Jen and the Other Charlie have a hushed conversation that John can't hear. While hiding they are finding the actual Charlie. They hear a scream and crashes, so they make a break for it with the unconscious actual Charlie. As they are escaping they see Jenny's dead bod slumped on the floor, blood spattered the wall behind like an abstract mural with her stomach ripped open. As Circus Baby raced down a hill, she remembers the moment when she killed Jen, and stated that she had the dignity to not beg as she got slammed into a door, as Circus Baby slowly kills her, not knowing that its wasn't Charlie, Jen stated that she always love her to which Circus Baby pulled back and gave Jen a calmed look and stated that she loves her too before ripping open her stomach, killing her in the process. Near the end of the novel it is revealed that Baby was supposed to be the Fourth and final version of Charlie. The adult Charlie, but Henry killed himself before he could finish her. Baby then goes and killed Elizabeth Afton the daughter of William Afton, and that's why she has both memories of Elizabeth and Baby in Henry’s garage. She finally met her at the end of the book, where she was fighting with Charlie until Charlie stabbed herself and Elizabeth through the chest with Henry suicide robot's knife. List of Victims ''The Fourth Closet'' *Aunt Jenny: Killed after helping John and Jessica find "Charlotte". Gallery Charlie&Theo.jpg|Charlie’s biography in The Freddy Files. CharlieFNAF.png|Charlotte Emily. The girl Circus Baby disguises herself to look like. Circus Baby (Novel).jpg|Springtrap, Circus Baby, and the other Funtime Animationics on the cover of the Freddy's Novel Collection books set. Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Minion Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed Objects Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Horror Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kids Category:Insecure Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonists Category:Posthumous Category:Omniscient Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Twin/Clone